Serpiente busca venganza
by Tcalo
Summary: Severus quiere dejar a Lucios, Lucios quiere venganza.Remus esta donde no deberia y Sirius cree que esta ayudando! SLASH nada explicito triangulo LuciosSeverusRemus marauder's era!


Ninguno de los personajes de HP me pertencen, aunque eso es obvio... pura formalidad...

**Remus:**

Si tuviera que describir los eventos que me hicieron llegar hasta aqui no creo que podria enumerarlos de una manera que tuvieran sentido. Y no es que no me guste, ni siquiera me arrepiento. Pero debo confesar que estoy felizmente emocionado.

Verán, hace una semana y media exactamente estaba como siempre estudiando en mi mesa preferida de la biblioteca. Donde nadie, ni siquiera mis amigos pueden encontrarme cuando quiero estar solo. Cuando de la nada escuche la voz de dos Slytherins. Slytherins que para ser mas específicos eran nada mas y nada menos que Severus Snape y Lucios Malfoy. Tratando de ser discreto y para que negarlo dejándome arrastrar por mi curiosidad me escondí detrás de uno de los estantes. Los chicos que acababan de llegar no notaron mi presencia….estaban algo ocupados…

"Severus no puedes dejarme ahora" susurro el rubio en la oreja de Severus. Severus estaba contra uno de los estantes y el rubio prácticamente sobre él.

"No tiene sentido seguir con esta farsa Lucios!." respondió Snape con un tono desconocido para mi. Nunca habría pensado que el Slytherin tuviera sentimientos…

"Y que vas a hacer? Dejarme por un Griffindor?" pregunto el rubio con sarcasmo…

Bingo! Pense!, asi que los rumores no son solo rumores, estos dos eran mas que amigos… no era un mal descubrimiento…

"Déjame en paz" dijo Severus soltándose de la opresión del otro chico.

"Bien" dijo entre dientes Malfoy mientras se iba. Snape se quedo un rato mas, y un rato mas, y un rato mas…

"Vas a salir de allí Lupin o tengo que sacarte a la fuerza?" escuche con terror. Asi que si había notado mis libros sobre la mesa… pero como supo que eran míos?

"Lo siento" dije mientras salía de mi escondite.

"Y que es lo que sientes, exactamente?" dijo Snape acercándose peligrosamente "que te descubrí espiándome? O que no estan tus amigos para burlarse de mi?"

"Que Malfoy no quiera terminar contigo" dije sorprendiéndome a mi mismo. Snape se sorprendió aun mas.. Pero se recupero rapidamente…

"Si le dices una sola palabra de esto a alguien juro que…" me dijo a tres o dos o un centímetro de mi boca.. Juro que no se porque lo hice… juro que algo dentro de mi, no pudo resistirse.. Fue como si algo se apoderara de mi y bueno ya saben lo bese.

Severus no respondió, se quedo allí frío como una tumba. Quise morir! Habia besado a Severus Snape y este no me había respondido!.

"Ahora sabes algo de mi también" dije rojo de la verguenza y sin mas me fui corriendo, dejando mis libros en la mesa. Juro que nunca habia corrido tanto en mi vida.

Dos dias mas tarde para mi terror supremo, Snape se acerco a mi en la clase de transfiguraciones, me habría gustado que lo hiciese a no ser que Sirius y James estaban conmigo. "Toma" dijo entregándome los libros que había "olvidado" en la biblioteca.

"No los habias perdido?" pregunto James cuando Severus se fue. Le habia dicho eso porque cuando regrese a mi mesa, ya no estaban.

"Supongo que los consiguió el" dije como si nada, disimulando mi nerviosismo.

"Veamos que tienen dentro!, no te los habrá devuelto de gratis!" dijo Sirius tomándolos de mis manos. Comence a sudar frio… era cierto, probablemente les habia hecho algo para vengarze…

"Que se supone que es esto?" pregunto James una vez que examinados mis libros -con hechizos, contra-hechizos y demás- lo único extraño que encontraron fue una hoja con un "nada mal" escrito en el centro.

"Nada mal? Nada mal cosa?" pregunto furioso Sirius. "Que rayos significa eso?" pregunto James indignado.

"No tengo idea" dije tratando de disimular una sonrisa. -Nada mal- -Nada mal- eso era un comienzo…

Mis amigos se olvidaron rapidamente del -nada mal-, James como siempre distraído con su obsesión favorita:lily. Y Sirius con el resto de las chicas. Peter, bueno en su mundo como siempre asi que no creo que importe mucho. Pero a mi no se me habia olvidado para nada. Dos dias mas tardes, después de esperar y esperar cualquier signo de Severus me decidi a hablarle. Me tenia loco la espera. No soy del tipo que va detras de un chico pero que podia hacer?... si queria algo con Snape debia hacer algo. El chico me ignoraba por completo… Slytherin…

"Hola" dije un poco tontamente, Severus me miro como cucaracha. Tal vez esta no habia sido una buena idea después de todo…

"Que quieres?"pregunto antes de que pudiera girarme y correr como loco.

"Um.. Solo saber que tan "nada mal" fue?"

"Um?" pregunto un poco perdido.. Tal vez no era tan listo como parecia…

"Vaya vaya vaya" sono una voz detras de nosotros. Lucios Malfoy alias el inoportuno, habia llegado. "Se te perdio algo?" dijo mirándome desafiantemente mientras abrazaba a Severus posesivamente. Quise desaparecer del planeta. Snape no se movió ni trato de quitárselo de encima. De mas esta decir que me gire y salí corriendo.. No sin antes escuchar "que rayos quiere?" de la voz de Malfoy.. "ni idea" de la voz de Snape…

Pense que nunca tendria la fuerza o el valor para mirarme en un espejo de nuevo. Y debo confesar que aun no lo he hecho. La verdad que no se si fue el hecho de que Severus se mostro tan indiferente, o el hecho que Malfoy me habia mirado tan extraño, lo cierto es que me senti super humillado. .. Y pude haberme muerto si no fuese porque esta mañana encontré una carta en mi escritorio de pociones. No tengo que decir que la escondí velozmente y que mi corazon no podía haber estado mas cerca de un infarto.

"Torre de Astronomía. Esta noche. 11 p.m."

Re-lei y re-lei la carta como un estupido. Era solo una linea, eran solo 7 palabras. Y sin embargo no podia creer que habian sido escritas para mi…. Creo que mi facinascion por Snape habia crecido mas de lo que me imaginaba...

"Estas bien?" pregunto James. "Si" dije silenciosamente. Si, de maravilla.

Y asi es como llegamos al ahora. Torre de Astronomía. 10.59 p.m. Tengo 10 minutos aqui, esperándolo. No se que voy a hacer o a decir. No se ni siquiera si vendrá. Solo se que estoy nervioso y ansioso. Desde hace tanto que esperaba esta oportunidad.

11p.m….

"……."

**Lucius**

No sabria decir porque lo hice, es decir alguien como yo no tiene porque rebajarse a esto. Pero un Slytherin hace lo que un Slytherin tiene que hacer para lograr lo que quiere. Hace semanas que se que Severus quiere dejarme. Y no es que me moleste, es decir se estaba volviendo monotono. Pero uno tiene su orgullo saben. Asi que decidi vengarme.

Lamentablemente nunca he podido hacer nada contra Severus. Con esos ojos negros y penetrantes quien puede pensar en hacerle daño? Es por eso que mi venganza es mas elaborada. Un poco mas retorcida. Quiero venganza pero no quiero dañarlo. Asi que me vengo dañando a otro. Si, asi de simple. Al inicio no sabia con quien desquitarme. Luego fue todo claro como el agua. Remus J. Lupin. El estupido griffindor que desde hace algun tiempo mira a mi Severus con ojos de cachorro sin dueño. Se que le gusta. Pero lo que no sospecha es que mi Severus no tiene ojos para nadie como él.

Hace una semana y media exactamente decidí comenzar mi plan. Pague a un par de chicas de primero para que lo siguieran, y una vez que supe donde estaba lleve alli a Severus. Sabia que comenzaria con su "debemos dejar esto hasta aquí" asi que todo era perfecto.

"Dejame en paz" me dijo al oido por la millonessima vez. Me habria partido el corazon como siempre lo hace a no ser porque sus ojos estaban fijos en el lugar donde el odioso de Lupin debería estar. "Bien" dije satisfecho. Y los deje solos.

Debo confesar que este era el paso mas complicado de mi plan. No podía controlar lo que sucedería entre ellos. Pero al ver a Lupin corriendo a toda velocidad entendi que "algo" habia pasado. Y que para mi consuelo Severus no habia reaccionado como Lupin hubiese querido. Y si, tuve miedo por un instante. Quizás mi plan se me voltearia si Severus reaccionaba "mal".

Pero no lo hizo. Me tomo dos dias sin embargo saber que habia sucedido entre ellos. El idiota lo habia besado. Besado! A mi Severus. Me enfurecí!, pero en el fondo lo esperaba. Si, soy contradictorio.

"Porque no le regresas los libros" sugeri dos dias despues. Severus no habia dicho nada del Griffindor.

"Para que?" pregunto indiferentemente.

"Para que deje de mirarte todo el tiempo" replique tratando de esconder mis verdaderas intensiones. Severus me miro sospechoso, pero supongo que conociendome prefirio entregar los libros y terminar el asunto.

Fue otro momento crucial del plan. Si Severus miraba dentro de los libros y descubria la carta entenderia todo. Me contuve con todas mis fuerzas. Pero al final no se dio cuenta. Si, miro los libros pero no consiguio mi carta. Un rato mas tarde el estupido de Lupin sonreía! Como podia si quiera pensar que Severus le escribia una carta? A èl? Como si estuviese a la altura de nosotros!...

Y ayer la grande respuesta. El estupido Griffindor habia pedido una cita con mi Severus. Por supuesto intercepte la carta y cambie el contenido. Severus -si va- encontrara un cuarto vacío y Lupin a mi….

Y eso me trae al presente. Estoy frente a la puerta del baño de prefectos. 11 p. m. Del otro lado Lupin espera. Sonrío con malicia, si la venganza en dulce….

"Lucius"

**Sirius**

Juro que se traen algo entre manos, esos dos Slytherins no pueden estar haciendo nada bueno. Desde hace algun tiempo que los observo detenidamente. Dicen los rumores que son amantes. James no les cree. Yo si. Es que no es normal que se miren así. No es ni siquiera normal que dos Slytherin se cuiden uno al otro.

Debo confesar que la idea no me molestaba. Es decir, mejor que cada oveja este con su pareja. Y hubiese brindado por ellos a no ser porque metieron a Remus en el medio. Si, mi pobre amigo, inocente como es cayó en su trampa. Asi que decidí salvarlo. No se como sucedió. Pero cuando alguien recibe una carta con solo un "nada mal" escrito en ella, "nada bueno" puede haber sucedido.

Al comienzo pensé que había sido Snape. Había sido èl quien le dio los libros a Remus después de todo. Pero el Slytherin se voltio sin esperar una respuesta. Y al volver a su mesa ni siquiera nos miro. Eso me dejo confundido. Porque enviar una carta y luego no mirar para ver la reacción? Mis ojos recorrieron la mesa de Slytherin y allí estaba mi respuesta. Lucius Malfoy había mandado la carta. Sus ojos miraban intensamente a mi amigo. Quise matarlo. Juro que lo habría hecho, pero la venganza en un plato que se come frío.

Me dolio y me duele el hecho de que Remus no nos halla dicho nada. Y mas aun que alla pretendido que nada sucedió. Pero es uno de mis mejores amigos, y seguramente se metió en el medio de algo demasiado grande para él. Así que yo tenia que salvarlo. Hubiese pedido ayuda a James pero ya saben esta siempre por la nubes, Lily lo tiene loco….

Supe que las cosas eran mas complicadas de lo que parecían cuando vi que Remus observaba como un corderito a Snape. Snape miraba a Malfoy. Y el ultimo a mi amigo. Un triangulo. Asi de complicadas estaban las cosas!.

Me tomo algunos días planear la mejor manera de vengarme. Asi que cite a Snape en nombre de mi amigo. Un golpe bajo -para Remus - pero tenia que resolver las cosas.

"Mañana. Baños de prefectos. 11p.m."

Estupido Malfoy, por supuesto que sabia que interceptaría la carta. Por supuesto que sabia que cambiaria la cita. Sonrío. Alguien esta abriendo la puerta.

"Lucios"

"Black"

**Severus **

Estoy rodeado de ineptos. No miento es cierto. Todos desde mi novio Lucios hasta el elfo domestico que limpia los salones de pociones. Sin olvidar por supuesto los Griffindors. Quieren que se los pruebe? Bien escuchen esto:

Desde hace varias semanas que quiero dejar a Lucius. No es que no lo quiera mas, es solo que no me deja concentrar en las cosas que me gustan. Y tal vez podría vivir con eso, pero es que es demasiado "chica" para mi. Siempre celándome y siempre tan falto de cariño. Supongo que el poco afecto que le dan en casa lo ha vuelto "sensible". De todos modos, la cosa es que supe lo mente gato que era hace una semana y media.

Supe que algo andaba mal cuando "surigio" ir a la biblioteca a un lugar apartado… claro que habia algo raro en ello, y claro que no me comi para nada su excusa de un lugar donde discutir nuestros problemas tranquilos. Y fue todo tan obvio cuando vi las cosas de Lupin en una mesa. Que como se que eran las cosas de Lupin? Esta bien, esta bien, me gusta el Griffindor. No tanto como Malfoy, pero algo en esos ojos marrones de cachorro sin dueño me vuelve un poco loco…

Debo amitir que Lucius es un actor de primera, casi me como su cuento. Pero se fue demasiado fácilmente para no sospechar. Y Lupin tratando de ocultarse. Grrr como me saca de mis casillas…

"Vas a salir de allí Lupin o tengo que sacarte a la fuerza?" pregunte después de un rato. Una cosa que no soporto es que los Griffindor con toda su "somos valientes" se escondan.

"Lo siento" dijo timidamente. Me enfurecí. Que sentía que? Que sabia que Lucios y yo estábamos juntos? O el simple hecho de existir? Confieso que hubiese preferido la primera… y aqui es donde por primera vez me sorprendio el Griffindor…

"Que Malfoy no quiera terminar contigo" me quede helado por un momento. Que significaban esas palabras? Era acaso que? No no puede ser… o por lo menos crei que no asi que lo amenacé y me quede de nuevo helado al ver que en realidad si había querido decir "eso".

Me beso, y juro que Lucios es un excelente besador pero este beso fue diferente. Remus es decir Lupin es tierno, dulce, no se especial. Pero por mas que quise no pude reaccionar. Pienso que Lupin se asusto o algo y salio corriendo. Perdiste tu chance Severus me dije sin mucho dolor. No me interesan los Griffindors… es decir, no mucho...

Y juro que todo se hubiese quedado alli, en aquel incidente si no fuera porque Lucius siguio dandole importancia. Si algo he aprendido de èl todos estos años es que no hace nada por "casualidad" y su poca pero persistente insistencia solo significaba que se moría por dentro. Que era algo importante. Me gusto, debo admitirlo. Todos esos celos y esa manera sensual de hacer un plan para vengarse de alguien que no tiene la culpa de que yo lo quiera dejar, me gusto mucho. Es un verdadero Slytherin despues de todo….

Asi que acepte contarle y acepte su "inocente" sugerencia de devolverle los libros al Griffindor para que ya no me mirase. Miradas que para ser sincero no me molestaban…

Y aqui venimos a lo bueno. Le escribio una carta. La vi por un instante pero no podia cambiarla o quitarla sin que se diera cuenta que habia entendio lo que habia planeado. Deje que las cosas siguieran su camino. Tal vez me resultaria mas util a mi que a el. Pero no fue asi. Black se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal, y estupido como es decidio meter sus narizota en mis asuntos.

Asi que me enfrento:

"Que crees que tienes con Remus?" me dijo un dia despues de que le devolvi los libros.

"Disculpame?" pregunte como si no tuviera idea. Tenia que jugar un poco si queria saber cosa le habia escrito Lucius..

"No te hagas el listo Snape. Alejate de èl. Escribiendole noticas no vas a llegar a ningun lado"

Se fue, no pude saber mas… hasta que por supuesto el tonto de Lupin vino solito y me lo dijo todo… -nada mal-.. Era eso lo que Lucius habia escrito. Que poca fantasia… y que obvio, por supuesto que Black se habia dado cuenta.

Asi que decidi resolver las cosas. Que estaban de la siguiente manera:

Remus es decir Lupin estaba "interesado en mi" -solo Salazar sabe porque-, Black estaba celoso pero habia entendido que no era yo sino Lucius quien habia planeado todo -o no me habria mandado la carta de parte de Lupin - si , lo se que me mando una carta que Lucius tomo. Como? Porque yo le mande una a Remus, y no me invita a salir si yo ya lo invite, no?

Y eso me trae a este momento, baños de prefectos 11p.m.. Lupin esta detras de esa puerta. Todavia no se si deberia entra o no. En algun otro lado del colegio Lucius espera Lupin y encontrara a Black. Se lo merece por ….

"Severus?" …."Snape?"….

"COSA?" pregunte antes de perder el sentido… Lucios y Black se estaban besando?!?! Donde estaba Lupin?!?!

**Lily y James **

"Crees que funciono?" pregunto Lily a su amor James. "No se espero que si" dijo James sonriente.

"Pero como hiciste para cambiar las cartas?" "

bueno ya sabes, Snape puede tener acceso al salon de pociones, pero no sabe tratar a los elfos domesticos. Ademas Sirius es demasiado obvio, siempre usa el baño de prefectos."

"Hola chicos" dijo Remus Lupin entrando a la sala comun bastante decepcionado, Severus se habia burlado de él….gr… como lo odiaba…..

"noches" dijo Sirius entrando velozmente al cuarto… "Que te paso?" pregunto Remus preocupado, su amigo estaba sangrando.. Nada grave….

"Cosa?" pregunto Remus que no entendio lo que su amigo habia dicho… porque definitivamente "quien entiende a los Slytherins y sus relaciones de amor-odio" no podia lo que habia dicho…o si?

-

**Final...**

"Si hubiese sabido que montarte los cachos era lo que se necesitaba" murmuro Lucios en la oreja de Severus. Quien improvisamente habia decidido volver con él….

"Ni se te ocurra volverlo a hacer" dijo entre diente Snape mientras abrazaba a Lucios. Nunca ni por un instante hubiese creido que ver a Lucios con alguien mas le daria este efecto…

"Bien" dijo sonriendo el Slytherin. Si su plan habia funcionado a la perfeccion. Quien lo hubiese creido que un poco de afrodisiaco habria tenido ese efecto en Black… y bueno Potter habia hecho exactamente lo que habia esperado… si era un plan complicado, dificil y hasta imposible, pero el premio lo valia, o no?

Autoraque tal? Review:)


End file.
